tohru's a animal element
by shunnybee
Summary: tohru has a secret.she's got the power of the 4 elements and can change into any animal at will.the Sohmas don't know, but it will soon come out when some old friends come to town.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the Sohmas and was in the kitchen cleaning. Kyo was on the roof . Yuki was in

his room. Shigure was in his little office working on his next novel. tohru was in the kitchen when she said "wow,I'm

finally done." "I'm a little tired I'm gonna go up to my room." on her way up there was a knock on the door. tohru

opened the door only to see a letter on the porch. she picked it up and closed the door. she looked at the letter

closely and it had her name on it. she went up to her room and closed her opened the letter and it said,:

**Dear,Tohru**

**we are coming back so be prepared to see us soon .**

**from,Don **

* * *

Tohru dropped the letter and nearly screamed. they were coming back. when,where,why. why now?

She threw herself on her bed,still thinking about the letter and difted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Tohru, Kyo,and Yuki went to school. When they got there they went to home room and sat in their

seats and waited for the the teacher came in she said "We will be getting 5 new students

today,class." Would you please come in." When she said that 5 teens came in. There were 2 girls and 3

first

girl had blonde hair and pink eyes. she was wearing a green shirt with a rainbow-colored butterfly on it and had on

shorts. the second girl also had blonde hair but had green eyes. she was wearing the same as the first girl but the

shirt was first boy had orange hair and blue eyes. he was wearing a blue shirt with a yellow dragon on it

and

some khaki second boy had green hair and red eyes. he was wearing a black sleeveless black shirt with

a

white wolf on it and black third boy had white hair and yellow eyes. he was wearing a white shirt with a

black wolf on it and white pants. the teacher said "please say a few things about yourselves." the girls spoke first

"my name is akira honda." the second girl then said "my name is trina honda and we're twins." then the first boy

said "my name is don shiro. do not take me lightly." then the second and third boys said, "our names are zane and

zan hiroshi."they said then all five looked around then they saw tohru and did something nobody would expect

them to do.

* * *

cliff hanger. see ya later


	3. Chapter 3

_recap : **all five looked around the room. and when they saw Tohru they did something nobody expected them **_

_**to do.**_

* * *

"Tohru!" they shouted and ran over to her . "hey guys, how ya been?" tohru said. the teacher interrupted there reunion when she said " please take your seats." they all took seats near tohru. once class was over, the Sohmas,the 2 sets of twins,Uo, Hana, and don crowded around her. they started asking her questions. and lots of them.

* * *

i"m gonna leave it here guys. if you want to voice opinion please review or pm. see ya later


	4. Chapter 4

"Tohru how do you know them." Kyo said (Tohru) "we are old friends." "tohru who are they." said Zane "oh, this is kyo and Yuki sohma and these 2 are Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani." she said pointing at each of them. " so Tohru can we talk about something outside." don said "sure." she said they got up and went outside the door.

"so why are you here ." tohru said "we came back because we wanted to see you and do "buisness" down here." he said "Ok, do i have a battle soon,i really wanna fight." she said "yes, tomorrow afternoon." he said "yay,i'm so excited , where at." said tohru "at the abandoned museum , but we'll meet up in the forest." don said "ok,is that all." "yeah, lets go back in." he said and they went back in the room.

* * *

thank you for reviewing everyone. remember this your reviews keep this story alive and me


	5. Chapter 5

**time skip tomorrow morning**

tohru woke up and made break fast . she told shigure and the others she was going to be out for the afternoon and wanted to know if it was ok . they said it would be ok and told to be safe.

**time skip afternoon**

tohru was in the forest wearing a black tank top and red shorts with black was waiting on her gang to come and get was sitting under the shade of a tree,when she heard a tree branch snap on the left. she turned and saw Don,Trina,Zane,Zan, and Akira standing there."hey guys, you ready for it ?" she said "yeah we are" they all said

they all started walking to their destination. when they got there, they all went in an elevator to the top floor. when they got out of the elevator, tohru got out and went to a room to get changed into some thing suitable for battle. when she came out she was wearing a red leather shirt that went all the way down to her stomach and leather pants that fit her perfectly with black Nikes. when she walked they all stood up from where they were and started head down to the battle grounds she was fighting at.

when they got there , a dude with green hair was standing in the middle. he looked confident but he didn't know how big of trouble he was in.

* * *

i am going to leave it here. guys i need ideas for this story so if you have any ideas pleaaaaaseeee let me know

_**ciao, people**_


	6. Chapter 6

tohru : yo , you ready ?

guy : yeah, my name is kei mal

tohru : OK kei. what level are you on?

kei : 2

tohru : ok . you walk down to that end when i get to the other end you start ok ?

kei : k

**kei walked down to his end and then tohru walked down to her side. when she got there the guy charged at her.**

tohru dodged the charge and touched the ground and put ice all over the area. it would be hard for kei to stand on but not for tohru . tohru ran at him with thundering speed, and touched his chest where a fire spear pierced through his chest and set him on fell to the ground passed out knowing he had lost. he pixelized into thin air.

tohru : that was an easy, but refreshing fight.

**tohru walked away but not before unfreezing the area and back to her friends.**

don,trina,akira,zane,zan : way to go tohru !

tohru : thanks guys. now i better get home before the guys get very worried. do you wanna come ?

they all nodded


	7. Chapter 7

heyo here this chapter.

* * *

After the battle, tohru and her gang head back to shigure's for dinner.

tohru: I'm home and i brought a few friends with me if it's ok !

shigure: Hey tohru, who are they?

tohru: This is Don, Zane, Zan, Akira, and Trina. they're old friends of mine.

shigure: well it's nice to meet all of you. I'm shigure sohma.

Don,Zane,Zan,Trina,Akira: It's nice to meet you too.

tohru: so where are yuki and kyo?

shigure: they're around here somewhere.

(whispering tohru and akira) Where are they? they're in you r room looking for something. thanks. it's my job.

tohru: we're going to head up to my room and change before dinner, ok.

shigure: ok

**they walk upstairs and see yuki and kyo rummaging through her stuff for something. **

tohru: yuki, kyo what are you doing?

yuki: oh miss honda we didn't hear you come up the stairs.

kyo: what are they doing here!?

tohru: i invited them over. now what were you looking for?

yuki: fine, we were looking for evidence of your 'friends'.

tohru: you should ask me before you enter!

don: tohru calm down you don't wanna freeze or set them on fire.

tohru: yeah well i sure feel like it.

yuki: what are you guys talking about?

Zane,zan: well looks like we're gonna have to explain to them what's going on.

tohru: i don't wanna i'm to lazy. but i guess i'm gonna have to. but first i'm gonna change and we'll talk about it over dinner.

* * *

stopping it here

_ciao _


End file.
